Ignition systems, with suppression of a faulty ignition signal after the ignition system has been put into operation, are already known from the German Published Patent Application No. 39 17 808 A1. In this known ignition system, the ignition signal supplied by the control unit is combined with the output signal of a delay circuit which, after the current supply has been switched on, delays the crankshaft angle signal, for example, for a predetermined time so that the trigger signal for the ignition end stage is likewise delayed. The delay takes place by means of an RC element, for example. The realization of the suppression of a switch-on spark is relatively complicated in this case due to the use of a timing element. Finally, no possibility is provided for ensuring that the supply voltage is sufficient for the control unit at the end of the delay period and that, therefore, defined conditions are present at the individual control outputs.